


The Enclosure

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of a strike back against the Replicators in Atlantis, Elizabeth and Ronon find them selves in a small space and make the best of their situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enclosure

She pulled a pack of C4 from her pocket and slipped it between the control crystals, “one down, one to go” she thought to herself as she dug the connector into the clay pack and ran the red dot of the end along the crystal.

She could hear Ronon shifting behind her, the leather of his pants rubbing together and Elizabeth shuddered. She wondered, as she closed the draw and turned to talk to him if there was good friction in that movement.

‘I’m done,’ she said and watched as he peeked around the corner to check for replicators.

‘Let’s go,’ Ronon growled at her and started off ahead of her.

She followed him down the corridor for a moment, lost in thought, she tried several times to shake herself out of it; it was a very bad idea to lose concentration here and now. Any minute now, a replicator person could come around the corner and she’d have no defence other than Ronon. They had to make it to the last station or the whole plan would be ruined.

Without warning, Ronon seized her arm and dragged her to one side; he flattened her against the wall, his hand firmly on her stomach to keep her in place. Unnecessary she thought idly as she listened to the sound of approaching footsteps.

Ronon looked back over his shoulder down the corridor, before swinging around, hands on her hips and walked her backwards towards the nearest door. He thumped the control and shoved her inside before stepping in and thumping the other control.

He pushed forward as the door closed and Elizabeth found herself pinned against the rear wall by his body.

‘You couldn’t have picked a bigger room?’ Elizabeth questioned in a whisper.

‘I picked the nearest room; unless you wanna get found?’

She sighed and shifted, her body flush against his in what must be the smallest closet in Atlantis. She could feel his chest against her own, the strength of his abs, they flexed as he moved from one leg to the other. 

He moved back and Elizabeth found him pushing more against her, she reached out instinctively and her hands made contact with his strong stomach. She retracted them as he looked down at her.

‘Sorry,’ she whispered and flattened her hands on the wall behind her. She looked to one side, feeling the heat rise in her face, she knew he was watching her, knew his eyes were roaming over her face as her blush rose tinting her cheeks.

Without warning, Ronon crouched down and kissed her neck. Elizabeth jumped, her head hitting the wall hard, hands back on his stomach in a small attempt to push him away. 

She looked up to him questioningly and her breath caught in her chest, before she could fully take in the look of desire in his eyes he crouched again and kissed her.

His lips were unexpectedly soft as he explored hers, his beard scratching at her chin, which to her shock she didn’t mind as much as she thought she would. Elizabeth moved her hands to his sides and pulled him closer as she requested access to his mouth with her tongue.

Ronon granted it and Elizabeth found herself lost as he took control, one of his hands finding the zipper on her vest and began to slide it down, she heard the clunk of a gun on the metal floor and realised she had dropped her useless APG.

She struggled out of her vest in the confined space, their lips never leaving each others. Elizabeth ran her hands up over his shoulder and onto his chest.

‘I want you naked,’ Ronon growled against her ear, he chuckled as she shuddered against him, ‘I wanna know what you feel like.’

Elizabeth was struggling, her breathing coming out in short bursts as she tried to take in what he had just said.

‘I’ve wanted to know for so long,’ Ronon continued and Elizabeth almost choked on her breath as she pushed herself against him. ‘I’ve never seen a woman more beautiful than you, more intriguing.’

‘Ronon,’ she breathed at last, she was suddenly aware of a bulge in his pants as she pressed against him, ‘take your clothes off.’

A grin broke out on his face, she had surprised herself with the words that had escaped and she had instantly blushed.

‘I...’ she laughed shortly at herself and then dropped the laugh as Ronon dragged her black t-shirt up over her head and dropped it to the ground. 

He pushed up against her, his lips on her neck, his erection against her hip as he ran his hands up the skin on her side until he came in contact with her bra. Earth women surprised him, she knew he had been interested in what they wore at some point, knew that he’d sat in a session with Kate Heightmeyer and discussed why women wore so much clothing.

She felt him shift, and groaned as his lips trailed a line down her throat and chest, his tongue dipped down her cleavage and began a trail upwards. He shifted to one side and flicked at her earlobe.

‘I understand the appeal of these clothes now,’ he whispered, ‘how does it come off?’

Elizabeth straightened, taking his hands and pushing away from the wall, she moved his fingers along the lower strap of her bra until she found the clasp in the centre of her back. Her breasts where squashed against his chest as he fiddled with the clips and managed to pull the ends apart.

She shivered against him as he used his nails on her skin to pull the cloth away from her and released it to drop to the floor, his fingers back on her skin, hands cupping her breasts to replace the lost support.

Elizabeth drew a line with her lips as Ronon engulfed her, pulling not only a nipple into his mouth, but the soft flesh around them as well. Her head found the wall again and she swallowed several times to hide a moan that threatened to leave and be quite loud in the process.

She panted as Ronon switched breast, her legs trembling and a tingling quickly began to build between her legs the likes of which she had never felt before, she was sure it wouldn’t take much to make her lose all her self control and melt to the floor of the very small room.

Ronon pulled away, kissing up over her chest to kiss her lips again, his hands taking a different path down her body to her pants and he unbuttoned and unzipped them before letting them slip to the ground.

Elizabeth pulled herself harshly back to reality, remembering she had hands of her own and clutching to the idea that Ronon was wearing too many articles of clothing. She reached out, her hands leaving damp patches on the wall where they had been resting. She dragged them back up his chest, gathering his shirt as she went so she could pull it over his head.

She reached down, ignoring the strings that held his pants in place, she cupped his balls, squeezing tightly before running her hand up along the bulge, she could tell now that he was large, massive, if she was honest and it frightened her slightly.

She felt Ronon’s hands on her hips move, his fingers slipping down under her underwear and brushing against the well trimmed hairs at the top of her sex, she shuddered and shifted her feet to create a more stable stance and Ronon moved lower.

Her body seemed to stretch up as his fingers ran down through her wet lips, they parted easily for his touch; flowering like a delicate flower and Elizabeth rocked her hips lightly into his hands for extra friction.

She snapped, her hands reaching for the strings of his pants and she tugged them harshly apart and shoved the leather down over his hips towards the ground, she felt him shift against her as he stepped out, but she didn’t pay much attention as she reached for him, wrapping her hand around his length as much as she could.

Elizabeth began to stroke in earnest, creating a rhythm he matched with his own fingers. His lips returned to her neck as she began pushing her hips against him harder, she wanted to feel some sort of release; she was becoming desperate for it.

She moved again, parting her legs more and felt his finger flick accidentally against her clit, she shuddered and let out a low groan.

‘Show me where that was,’ Ronon whispered against her neck. Elizabeth reached down with her other hand, dipping under her own panties and guided his finger back up to her very sensitive bud.

Ronon flicked it once and Elizabeth’s head dropped against his chest, a moan escaping her lips, it was an unexpected flick and she had to take several deep breaths as she held his hand still against her.

She was panting against him, the sensations running through her body from head to toe and Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to let go of his hand and let him loose on her. But she was slightly afraid that she wouldn’t be able to contain her sounds of pleasure and someone would hear them. They needed to return to the task, but she also needed this, seemingly just as much as he did.

Ronon reached in with his other hand and pried her fingers away, he pinned it to the wall and began to rub hard and fast against the small bundle of nerves. Elizabeth gripped him tight as she came and she felt Ronon thrusting into her fist as he watched her.

‘Ronon,’ she breathed a moment later, ‘fuck me!’

He shoved her panties down, going only as far as her knees where he could reach, he gripped her legs just above the knee and lifted her easily from the ground her panties riding down her calves to drop off her feet as she moved.

Ronon pinned her against the wall, using his lower body to trap her in place and prevent her from slipping to the ground, his hand holding firm to her thighs and separating them to grant him access. 

It felt wonderful to feel his manhood against her sex, and Elizabeth rocked her hips against the glorious piece of meat. She was quickly working herself back up to release when he pulled his hips back, positioned himself with a shift of his hips and began to push inside her body.

Elizabeth arched, letting out a long groan as he moved inside, his girth creating a small amount of pain to add to the pleasure she was experiencing, it gave her the boundary she needed to keep her control, but as he pushed in further than anyone else had ever ventured she lost it completely and began to come on him, squeezing tightly and panting out a moan as she rocked on him.

She vaguely heard Ronon growl, holding still for a moment before he began to thrust hard into her, pulling almost all the way out and slamming quickly back in. The only things holding her in place were his hands on her thighs, fingers digging into her skin as he moved.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip, pulling it into her mouth to stifle the groan that threatened to let loose in the replicator infested city. Her hands rested on the wall behind her, the cold turning quickly warm under her heated palms and she pushed them off quickly and took a firm grip on Ronon’s shoulders.

The muscles in her arms stretched as she used his should to lever herself up to rock her hips on him.

‘Oh my God,’ Elizabeth declared louder than she should have and quickly pulled her lips into her mouth to stop anymore out bursts. She could feel Ronon pulsing inside her as he picked up the pace.

Ronon leaned forward, pressing his chest to hers and enjoying the feel of her nipples sliding against his sweaty Pecs. He twitched and Elizabeth came, her hips grinding against him as he peaked with her pressing her hard against the wall as he pushed fully inside her. 

She could feel his warm sperm spread through her stomach as Ronon began to moan loudly, his voice turning from a low growl to a loud animalistic cry of pleasure. Elizabeth’s control disappeared and she groaned loudly against his neck as her hips began to twitch and her hands moved from his shoulders up the back of his neck and vanished into his locks.

He released her legs slipped from within her as her feet found the floor; his hands were on the wall behind her, his arms framing her as they regained their breathing.

Elizabeth looked up, meeting his eyes and found him looking back at her with a look of admiration.

‘When this is over,’ he began and pulled in a few deep breaths of air, ‘we’re finding a bigger room with a lot more light,’ he leaned in and kissed her passionately, ‘and doing this again.’

‘I can’t wait,’ Elizabeth said chuckling at him. ‘For now, we need to get back to work.’


End file.
